


My Hero Academia / BNHA Reader Inserts

by ScythedManiac



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, My Hero Academia Spoilers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScythedManiac/pseuds/ScythedManiac
Summary: A collection of BNHA characters x reader oneshots! Please note that updates might be slow; Also, by default I imagine the reader to be female. However, I will do my best to use neutral pronouns; If I fail to do so, don't get upset over it. I do really hope you enjoy, and if you do, please leave Kudos on this work! It would mean a lot!





	1. (Shigaraki) I know now

You sat in class, listening to Aizawa rambling on at the front of the room. To be honest, you had stopped listening a long time ago. Right now, you had your elbow rested on your desk, with your head propped up on your hand, tapping your cheek with a finger in anticipation. To your left, Midoriya took notice of your odd behavior, and he leaned over slightly, whispering your name to get your attention. You blinked as you lifted your head to look at him, his emerald green eyes glittering with confusion, as well as worry.

"(Y/N), is everything alright?" He kept his voice low, trying to keep from being noticed by Aizawa. "You've seemed to be a bit distant all day today."

"Oh, have I?" You whispered in response, tensing up slightly. It was true, normally you were a lot more talkative, and not as up-tight as you had been today. It was for a good reason, though. "Sorry," You smiled dismissively, hoping the green-haired boy wouldn't ask too many questions. "I just have a lot on my mind, and I have a lot of chores to do after school. I'm alright though, I promise."

Midoriya looked hesitant for a moment, before blinking. The worry in his gaze seemed to fade a bit as he smiled. "Alright, but, if you ever need anything I'm here. Okay?"

You nodded in response, and returned back to your original position. You were grateful that Midoriya was such a close friend of yours, and it was a relief to know that he had your back, no matter the situation. Normally, you'd be willing to tell him anything that might have been bothering you; but, with your current situation, you couldn't. You knew that if you did so, Midoriya might lose all of the trust he has in you, and you might be labeled as a traitor.

What had gotten you into your current state, you might ask? Or, more like,  _who._

A  few months ago, you had happened to be in a rush to get home, and didn't really have a ride. It was a long walk from the school; at least an hour-long walk if you take the normal route. You had decided to try and make the trip shorter by traveling some back-alleys, which were normally empty. Somehow, at some point, you had met a man named Shigaraki; the leader of the League of Villains. You had recognized him immediately, but instead of trying to fight him, or turning and running, you had become friends. You had been meeting up with him to hang out in secret for a long time now, usually doing cheesy things like getting coffee or going to a movie or two, or just sitting at the villain's hideout and chatting. You had become unbelievably close with the villain. At first, when you began to spend time with him, he had no idea that you were from UA, or that you were training to be a hero.

                                                                           _ **Flashback**_

_You sat on a barstool beside Shigaraki, the air tense in the empty villain base as you waited for Shigaraki to say something. You had just revealed that you were a student at UA; How had you forgotten to mention it before? If you had, you wouldn't be in this nerve-wrecking situation._

_"You're training to be a hero?" Shigaraki finally spoke up, his raspy voice dangerously quiet._

_"I am." You responded, your own voice quiet, but only out of fear. Not fear that he would try to hurt you, but fear that you might lose him as a friend._

_"You knew who I was when we first met," He growled, his tone questioning now. "Have you only been using me this entire time to get information?"_

_Your eyes widened in disbelief, and you were lost for words for a moment, before the shock disappeared and was replaced by frustration. "Tomura," you leaned towards him, your voice becoming a bit more firm. "If I had wanted to do that, I would have done so already and stopped spending time with you. You're my friend, and i'm not going to let some stupid titles like 'hero' or 'villain' get in the way of that."_

_Shigaraki was quiet for a long moment again, before he turned to look at you; The hand he normally wore to cover his face wasn't there, so you could see his surprised expression. He opened his mouth to respond, but you continued. "And i'll continue to spend time with you, unless it's not what you want. But I will tell you now; I won't give out any of UA's secrets to you. And, I won't give any of_ your _secrets to any heroes. But I'd prefer if you kept me out of any of your villain stuff, because I don't want to feel the guilt of knowing what you're planning and not telling the heroes."_

_You expected Shigaraki to snap at you at this point, and either attack you or kick you out and tell you to never come back; but, to your surprise, he just sat there for a moment in thought, before grinning slightly. "Normally, I'd try to use you against the heroes as a hostage or something. You're lucky I care too much for you to do that." He let out an exasperated sigh, before waving his hand in defeat. "Fine, you can have it your way. We'll continue to spend time together, and I won't involve you in any of my plans; and I won't try and force any information out of you."_

_**End of flashback**_

You stared down at your notebook as you played the memory back. It had happened a few weeks after you met, and since then, you and Shigaraki had gotten even closer. After school, you're suppose to head back to your house and grab a few things, before going out to meet up with the head villain once again at his apartment. You were unable to think about anything else all day; You had never been to Shigaraki's place, only the base where he and the other villains spent most of their time. Aside from Shigaraki, you got along with the other main villains pretty well too; Especially Dabi. When you had first met him, he seemed like a cold, emotionless guy who had no sense of humor. However, you quickly learned differently when he convinced you to help him pull a few pranks on the other villains.

You smiled slightly to yourself as you remembered when the black-haired villain had tried to make Shigaraki jealous by sitting way too close to you, and quite obviously flirting. This had happened when Toga learned that you had a crush on the villainous leader, and came up with the plan to try and get his attention through jealousy. The "prank" had obviously worked when Shigaraki stood up and shoved Dabi off of the barstool he had been sitting on.

Finally, after what seemed like years of sitting and reminiscing over the memories, class was dismissed. Before anyone could stop you to talk to you, you were already out of the door, running down the hall and heading towards home, ignoring Iida yelling from behind you about running in the halls.

***

You stood outside of a cafe, fixing your (H/C) (H/L) hair, hoping you could at least look decent when Shigaraki showed up to meet you. Just as you finished straightening yourself up, you recognized the blue-haired villain as he approached you; He wore a dark hoodie, and kept his head low in attempt to hide himself.

"There you are," You crossed your arms, feigning a hurt tone as his crimson eyes met yours. "I've been waiting for  _hours._ " You exaggerated, earning an eye-roll from the villain.

"You only just got out of school a little over an hour ago. Unless you left school early, I doubt that's true." He stated in an uninterested voice. Though, you could detect a hint of amusement in his voice. You had learned that he's not the best when it comes to expressing emotions, but you knew him so well now that you could tell through his actions and small things he said what emotions he might be feeling.

"You're right," You sighed in defeat. "I've only been here for like, five minutes."

Shigaraki let out a small  _hmph_  in response, and you smirked. "I'm surprised you'd leave your oh-so-precious base just to come out and meet me. You spend so much time there, i'm surprised you haven't married the entire building."

The villain let out an annoyed puff, before turning his back to you. "Come on, I don't want to be out in public too long."

You chuckled softly as he made his way down the street, catching up to walk beside him.

After a while, you finally made it to his apartment, which was in a less-populated part of the city; as expected, since he was such a high-profile criminal. You knew you shouldn't be as close with him as you are, and you knew you should probably feel guilty for going behind your friends' back to hang out with the villain, but you didn't.

As you walked into Shigaraki's apartment, close behind him, you were shocked at the appearance of the room. You had expected it to be pretty messy, since a lot of times, Shigaraki had the temper of a child, getting mad when things didn't go his way. However, compared to your own messy room, his apartment was pretty clean. And, of course, as you expected before; He had quite a few video-game related things. Posters, action figures, etc.

"Wow," You breathed in amazement, closing the door behind you, before your tone immediately changed into teasing. "I knew you were a nerd, but not  _this_  big of a nerd." 

Shigaraki pushed his hood off, revealing his messy hair as he turned to glare at you. "I'm not-"

"You are." You stopped him quickly, grinning. "But that's a good thing. I'm a nerd too, so no need to worry. Besides," You winked at him playfully. "I have a thing for other nerds."

Shigaraki blinked, not seeming to process what you had said, before his normally pale skin turned pink. "W-well, that's... nice to know." He tried to sound uninterested, but he stammered, and his voice cracked a bit.

Normally, you were a pretty shy person, and extremely nervous. You'd never openly flirt with someone you had a crush on, but seeing the normally emotionless, cold-hearted villain get flustered always made you happy.

"Oh, that reminds me! I brought you something." You quickly moved to sit the bag you had brought with you down on the couch. Shigaraki blinked in confusion as he moved closer, curiously watching you. Finally, you pulled out a (random gaming system) and held it out to him.

He looked at the system in your hands, then back up at your face. "Wh-"

"Take it," You insisted, and he hesitantly took it from your hands. "I know you had been wanting one, and I never used mine; You'll have more use for it than I do."

Shigaraki stared at you in shock. He had never really been given anything by anyone, especially something like this. "You're just... Giving it to me?"

You nodded. "Of course. It's a gift." You looked down, your confidence suddenly fading into nervousness. "I've never really been this close with anyone. I know it's not much, and I wish I could give you more, but-"

"You didn't even have to do  _this,_ " He cut you off, placing the system down on the table in front of the couch. "Knowing that you're risking everything just to spend time with me is more than enough."

"Like I said, I've never been this close with anyone. I wouldn't really mind losing my chances of becoming a hero over it. You mean more to me than some dumb title." You admitted; it was true. When you had first started spending time with him, your mind was set on becoming a pro hero, and not even Shigaraki could have changed that; and, if it had come down to it, you'd fight on the heroes side against the League of Villains. At least, that's how you felt at the time. Now, you knew that if you had to meet Shigaraki in battle, you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to put even a scratch on him. You'd turn on the heroes in a heartbeat to protect him. You hadn't told him this, but he probably knew it by now. Still, he respected your current position, and still never tried to pry any information out of you.

After getting settled, you and Shigaraki sat down on the couch, Shigaraki propping his feet up on the table in front of him as he played with the new gaming system you had gotten him.

You sat fairly close to him; a lot closer than he would ever let anyone else get. However, you had an unreasonably strong urge to pull him into a hug. You knew that this might not be a good idea, since the villain was in no way used to any kind of physical interaction aside from violence. You started to feel frustrated at the sudden internal conflict.

You sat in silence for a while, before he seemed to notice your odd change in behavior. "(Y/N)?"

You jumped slightly at his voice, and you turned to look at him curiously. "Yeah?" You forced your voice to sound cheerful. However, maybe, you forced it a little  _too_  much, and your voice came out as a squeak, and you began to sweat a little as you realized you had overdone it. _Shit._  You internally cursed at yourself.  _That might have been too obvious._

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes as he looked at you, setting the (controller/handheld system) down on the table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" You held up your hands defensively, hoping you could play it off. "I was just lost in thought, that's all, and you startled me!" You waited for his response, worried he might suspect something.  _All of this over me wanting to hug him. I'm an idiot._

"It doesn't seem like 'nothing.'" He mused as he continued to look at you. You could see a glimmer of suspicion in his eyes, hidden underneath the curiosity. "Is there something I should know?"

"N-no!" You quickly tried to recover from the awkward situation. "I was just thinking about something kind of personal."

Shigaraki stared at you for a moment longer, before he let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't understand you, sometimes." He muttered, before returning to the game. 

You nearly went numb with relief as you leaned back into the couch. The relief faded as you realized that  _the hug conflict_  was still there.

_I hate myself._ You thought bluntly.

You knew that if you  _did_  attempt to hug him, he might get upset or uncomfortable; or, he might enjoy it and return the gesture. You knew that you wouldn't find out until you actually did it.

Letting out a soft sigh, you decided to try and play it off as a playful action; so, you forced yourself to straighten up a bit and moved closer to him, your usual cheerful demeanor returning.

Shigaraki noticed your movement from the corner of his eye, and began to turn and look at you, but you acted before he had a chance to react; and, before you had a chance to change your mind. You slid your arms under his own, wrapping your arms around his torso in a firm hug.

You felt the villain immediately stiffen, his breath hitching as he tried to process what was happening. He dropped the (controller/handheld game) onto the floor during his shock. His face immediately lit up, turning a deep red color as he sat frozen, unsure of what to do.

This was the most physical interaction you had had with the villain since you met him, and it even felt a bit unusual for you, but you ignored it and continued to hold him, waiting for him to either punch you or yell at you.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone freak out so much over a hug," You joked, but you couldn't disguise the anticipation in your voice as you waited to see how he reacted.

At first, you were confused when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your own body, before you realized that he was actually returning the hug. You felt Shigaraki relax a bit against you as he rested his chin on your head. "Any reason in particular you decided to hug me?" He questioned, his voice surprisingly not stuttering, and he sounded relieved.

You panicked slightly as you wondered whether or not you should tell him how you felt. When Toga and Dabi had executed the "make Shigaraki jealous" prank, even though it had worked, Shigaraki never admitted any of the feelings he felt, so you don't know for sure if he felt the same way. He could have just been reacting to protect you rather than out of jealousy.

"I um..." You desperately searched for an excuse, before realizing it was now or never. At least if he rejected you, you wouldn't have to wonder about it anymore, and things could go back to normal, and you could continue being friends. "Tomura..."

"Hm?" He kept his grip around you, but you felt him stiffen up a little again, as if he was expecting something bad.

"I guess... I just..." You took in a deep breath. "I love you. T-that's all."

You felt Shigaraki take in a quick, shocked breath, before he seemed to relax ones again. "'That's all'? You say it as if it's not a big deal."

"I mean- I-it's not," You pulled away from him a little so you could look at him. "You probably wouldn't want to be with me anyway, besides, I thought it was obvious..."

"Who says I wouldn't want to be with you? And, for someone who doesn't interact much with  _anyone_  it wasn't that obvious, I thought it was just how people acted once they were close." He rambled, his voice cracking again. "I wasn't sure how I felt for a long time, because I've never felt this way with anyone. But know I know; I love you too."

Your mind seemed to malfunction for a moment as you heard the words; Did you hear that right? "Can you... Can you confirm that I'm not going crazy? Can you say that again?"

"I love you too." He repeated himself, and you finally processed it. You weren't imagining things. "I have for a long time now, and it took me forever to finally realize what I was feeling."

You felt as if your heart would explode at any minute now. You had had crushes in the past, and you'd been in some good  _and_  bad relationships, but this was the first time you had ever had such strong feelings for anyone; and now, you learned that he felt the same way.

You opened your mouth to say something else, but Shigaraki beat you to it. "Well, now that we know how we both feel, lets make it official." Instead of sounding flustered like you expected him to, he sounded determined, and you knew that this was it, your last day of being single whether you liked it or not. Not saying you didn't want it, you were actually ecstatic. "From now on, you're mine.  _Only_  mine. No more flirting with Dabi."

"What? I never flirted with him, he's the one wh-" You were cut short as he leaned forward and pressed his chapped lips to your own in a sloppy, inexperienced kiss, leaving you in shock. He pulled away after a moment, and you blinked.

The villain had a pleased grin on his face as he pulled you closer to him. "Regardless of who started it, I'll make sure he knows who you belong to."  
  
***END***


	2. Oblivious (Kaminari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I didn't expect this work to get as popular as fast as it did. Thank you guys so much! I love to know that you guys are enjoying the stories. If you have suggestions or plot ideas, feel free to let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, my stories are pretty flexible when it comes to... ages? of the readers. What I mean is; I don't mention the ages of the characters or the reader, so that part is up to you. I do obviously talk about UA (the school) but I never mention that it's a highschool. If you're not in highschool, just age the characters up and pretend that UA is a college rather than highschool! That's what I tend to do since i'm not in highschool anymore. Anyways, on that note, enjoy this oneshot with Kaminari (aka human pikachu)

You walked down the hall towards your classroom, relieved to be back at school and able to see your friends. You had just gotten out of spring break, and today was your first day back. Now, normally, you hated school; You hated having to wake up early, deal with homework, and in the past, deal with bullies; However, since you started attending to UA, your whole outlook on school had changed. The superhero course was filled with a lot more excitement rather than boring "What's the square root of the alphabet?" kind of crap. Your favorite part, however, was your classmates. Each of the students you had class with were all unique in their own way, and had a lot more room to show and improve their personalities rather than being stuck in boring classes where you weren't allowed to do anything aside from get lost in their thoughts. You had become close with all of your classmates; even Bakugou, a guy who was pretty much angry 24 hours a day. You had learned that he had his own way of showing that he cared for someone, and that the "tough guy" act was just how he was. Though, you didn't mind.

You had become particularly fond of one yellow-haired guy in your class, though; Denki Kaminari. He reminded you a lot of the pokemon Pikachu. He was outgoing, playful, and of course, electric; And not just personality-wise, he could literally  _shock_ someone.

As you entered the doorway, you realized that you had made it a bit early. Currently, the only student aside from you that had arrived was Iida, but that was normal. He took his position of class rep seriously, and you hadn't really expected to get along with him as well as you do. Then again, you could say the same for a lot of the other students in this class.

"(Y/n), you're quite early." Iida stood from his desk and gave you a warm smile. "You're normally the last to arrive, with only a few minutes to spare."

"I guess I was in a bit of a hurry to get away from home," You admitted, walking to stand in front of him. "Being away from school for so long gave me time to realize how boring it is to be stuck at home compared to being here." It was true; Compared to being at school, where something exciting always seemed to happen, being at home was the worst possible feeling. You had plenty of things to do at home, like play video games, browse the internet and talk to friends you had online, or just sit back and relax, but somehow, you had begun to prefer being here rather than there.

"I see," Iida sat back down, keeping his gaze on you as you set your bag down and leaned against the desk next to his. "Are you sure that's the reason you wanted to get back so quickly? Or do you have something- or,  _someone_ \- on your mind that you wanted to see?" His tone held no sign of teasing, only curiosity. Iida was never the kind of person to make fun of a friend, or classmate, just because he suspected they had a crush on someone, which was a relief to you.

You tensed up immediately as an image of Kaminari flashed in your mind, and you felt your face become hot. You hadn't told anyone about your built up feelings towards the blonde, yet somehow Iida had somehow guessed that you had a crush on someone. You didn't expect him to be the type of guy to take any interest in someones love life. "W-what makes you say that?" You stammered.

"I think everyone in the class  _except_ for your crush has noticed." Iida pushed his glasses up with a finger, his smile fading, but his voice still holding signs of interest. "Why haven't you told him yet?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." You lied, your gaze drifting away so you didn't have to meet his gaze. Even if you  _wanted_ to tell him, you couldn't. You were socially awkward, and although you were comfortable with all of your classmates, you'd never be able to confess your feelings to Kaminari.

"Well, I won't push you much more on the subject." Iida sighed, before narrowing his eyes. "But you need to do  _something,_ so you can start focusing more on your classwork, and stop getting so distracted with Kaminari."

You opened your mouth to say something in response, but someone else chimed in. "Kaminari's distracting who now?"

You and Iida turned to see Kirishima and Bakugou walking through the doorway; The red-haired boy had an excited gleam in his eyes as he noticed that you were here, but Bakugou looked as disinterested as usual. "Oh, (Y/n)! I should've known you were here if Kaminari's name was in the conversation."

Blinking in shock, you narrowed your eyes and glared at him. "Does the entire class know about my crush now?"

"Idiot, it's hard  _not_ to notice with you sticking around Kaminari like you're glued to him." Bakugou puffed as he walked to the other side of the room, sitting his back down and taking a seat at his own desk.

"It's also hard  _not to notice_ that you and Kirishima are a thing." You retorted. You earned a wave of satisfaction as Kirishima's face immediately turned red, and Bakugou turned to glare at you.

"We are  _not_ 'a thing,'" Bakugou growled, clenching his fists. "Just because I don't get annoyed with him as easily doesn't mean we're dating."

Kirishima was in too much shock to speak for himself, and in response he just scratched his cheek awkwardly, his face still blood-red from the comment as you heard a rare chuckle from Iida beside you.

"Besides, I  _do not_ have a crush on Kaminari." You stated, crossing your arms.

"Is that so? Oh, key Kaminari is here." Bakugou said in a monotone voice.

You immediately panicked and rushed to sit down behind Iida in the desk behind his, quickly straightening out your hair with your fingers. Before you had even been sitting for more than a few seconds, you heard a  _Hah_ from Bakugou, and you turned to look at him. He was grinning at you, his crimson eyes glowing with satisfaction.

"Sorry, I thought he was here." He cooed. "If you don't have a crush on him, then what the hell was that kind of reaction for?"

You sighed in defeat, banging your head on the desk and leaving it there. "Fine, I do."

"I told you, it was obvious to everyone in the class except for Kaminari himself." Iida stated, turning to sit sideways in his desk so that he could look at you.

"You should tell him," Kirishima finally spoke up. "He flirts with you all the time, so it's obvious he likes you back."

"Kaminari flirts with everyone." You groaned, lifting your head back up. "Just because i'm one of the girls he flirts with doesn't mean anything."

"True, but you know what  _does_ mean something?" Your gaze went to Kirishima now, and he was smiling encouragingly at you. "The fact that he prefers to spend his time with you rather than anyone else in the class. He'll even ditch me and Bakugou just to hang out with you."

Sighing again, you shrugged. "Even if I  _wanted_ to tell him, I couldn't. I'm not as outgoing as you guys. It's not just 'that easy' to tell someone how I feel."

Before Kirishima could respond, Kaminari walked in, his bright yellow eyes just as cheerful and glowing as usual. "Oh hey, you're all already here!" He grinned, and you tensed up again, glancing over at Bakugou who had a mischievous grin plastered on his face.  _Bakugou please,_ you silently begged him.  _Don't say anything to him about it-_

"(Y/n)!" Kaminari's voice made you jump as you turned to see him making his way over to you. "I didn't think you'd be here already. How'd your spring break go?"

"I-it went well, I was glad to get back to school though; home is boring compared to school." You smiled nervously. "What about yours?"

"Mine was pretty boring too. For once, I was pretty excited to get back too." His grin didn't fade as he moved to sit down on the desk you were sitting at. 

"I think (Y/n) was more excited to get back and see a certain  _someone_ more than she was to get back to just classes." Bakugou stated bluntly, not even looking in your direction.

Kaminari blinked, his grin disappearing now as he turned to look down at you. "Oooh, you have a crush on someone? Who is it?"

"N-no! I mean, yes..." You stammered, beginning to panic. Your face heated up once again and you avoided meeting Kaminari's gaze.

"It's obvious." Bakugou said before anyone else could chime in. "The entire class knows who it is."

_Bakugou, shut up!_ You glared over at Bakugou, but he still wasn't paying attention. 

"If the entire class knows, then why don't I?" Kaminari puffed out his bottom lip, feigning an offended tone. "I thought you told me everything, yet i'm the only person you haven't told about your crush?"

"I haven't told anyone about my crush!" You continued to glare in Bakugou's direction. You knew that  _he_ knew you were glaring at him, but he obviously didn't care or take any notice. "People just like to assume things, and, I guess this assumption was right."

"Well then, who is it?" Kaminari insisted, leaning down so that his face was closer to yours, the grin reappearing on his adorable face. "Since everyone else knows, I think I should too."

Kirishima walked over to sit next to Bakugou, looking at both you and Kaminari out of the corner of his eye; a grin plastered on his own face. You were at least grateful that Bakugou and Kirishima had the decency not to just blurt out that it was Kaminari who you were crushing on.  _I bet it's only because they want_ me _to tell him._

"Come on (Y/n), we're best friends right? You can tell me!" Kaminari persisted, and your blush deepened as you realized how close he had gotten to your face.

"Damn," You heard Kirishima mutter from across the room. " _Friendzoned,_ that's harsh." The red-hair stiffled his laughter.

You were hoping Kaminari hadn't heard the comment, but the blonde leaned back up and turned to look at the two boys sitting across the room. "Hey, just because I called her a friend doesn't mean i'm friendzoning her!"

"Man, you really are oblivious aren't you?" Bakugou stated, turning his head to eye Kaminari. "I knew you were an airhead, but this is worse than I thought."

"What are you guys even talking about?" Kaminari whined, beginning to get frustrated with the topic. "Just tell me who it is!"

"It's you." Yet another new voice entered the conversation, and you turned to see Todoroki, Midoriya and Uraraka walking into the room. It was Todoroki who had spoken, and had that usual non-expressive look on his face as he and his friends went to their desks. More students followed, and you covered your face in frustration. Was the entire class going to be here as an audience?

Just as you finished wondering that, more students followed, causing you to groan.

"T-Todoroki! You can't just-" Midoriya started, but Todoroki continued.

"I was tired of watching them swoon over each other." The red and white-haired student said calmly. "Now they can actually do whatever they're going to do, and get on with their lives."

Kaminari was looking at his classmates in shock for a long moment, before he turned to look at you. You were grateful that the rest of the students who had arrived were now talking to each other, rather than listening in on your own conversation with Kaminari. "Seriously? Is Todoroki telling the truth?"

"I um..." You still refused to meet his gaze, staring down at your desk. "Y-yes."

"That-" Kaminari's response was cut short as Aizawa entered the room; The teacher looked tired, as usual, but with his presence now in the room, the students were immediately taking their seats and getting quiet.

Kaminari sighed in frustration. "Damn it, he has the worst timing. We'll talk after school."

With that, Kaminari hopped off of the desk and walked to his own desk to sit down. You rested your head on your arm, which you propped up on your desk. He hadn't had a chance to finish what he was saying; Was he going to reject you? Most likely; You doubted Kaminari would see you as more than a friend. Then again... The comment he had made earlier about not friendzoning you made you wonder. You at least had a little bit of hope. Now, you would have to sit through the entire school day wondering what would come next.

***

You were mentally exhausted as the school day finally came to an end. You had avoided looking at Kaminari since this morning, afraid that he might try to ignore you, and afraid that he might feel awkward to even be around you now.

Little had you known, the blonde had been casting glances in your direction all day, wondering what he should say to you when school was over. He did flirt with a lot of girls, but only as a joke. He had never really felt genuine feelings for anyone, and as far as he knew, no one had ever had genuine feelings for him either. Now that he knew how you felt, he had no idea what to say or do.

As you finished packing your things up, you caught movement out of the corner of your eye, and looked up to see Kaminari standing beside you. He had his usual excited grin on his face, and his eyes glowed with impatience. "Come on," He chirped. "Lets go on a walk away from campus and the dorms."

Beginning to feel nervous once again, you stood up, throwing your bag over your shoulder. You followed him out of class, trying to ignore the curious gazes from your classmates as they watched you trail behind the blonde.

You both walked in an awkward silence until you had gotten outside and started down the path that led by the student dorm buildings. Once you both had gotten away from the crowd of students, Kaminari slowed his pace to walk beside you. You continued to stare at the ground as you both walked, earning a disappointed puff from your crush.

"Are you mad at me?" Kaminari questioned. He sounded cheerful and attempted to joke, but he failed to hide the worry in his voice.

"W-what? No! I'm just a little frustrated that Todoroki told you how I felt this morning." You quickly tried to comfort him; you hated knowing he would be worried over something like that.

"I guess I am too," Kaminari admitted, rubbing the back of his head, clearly relieved to know that you weren't mad at  _him._ "I'd have preferred that  _you_ told me instead of him. Though I do have to admit, it was pretty cute seeing your face all red like that."

You tensed up and turned your head to look at him. "I'm not-"

"You  _are_ cute," Kaminari quickly stopped you, and stopped walking. You stopped as well and turned to face him.

Feeling your old, playful spirit returning, you grinned. "Not as cute as you, though, dork." With this, Kaminari's slightly nervous demeanor seemed to disappear, and he gave you a warm smile. You both had flirted with each other a lot in the past, and although when you flirted it was genuine, you always thought he only flirted as a joke.

"You know, i'm glad to know how you actually feel." Kaminari blinked at you, his grin slowly disappearing. "Now I don't have to worry so much about hiding my own feelings."

"What do you-" You were abruptly cut off as Kaminari moved forward and kissed you, making you freeze up in shock. Finally, you relaxed into the kiss and closed your eyes. You didn't know how to feel; you had wanted this for so long, and you were hit with so many different emotions at once.

As he pulled away, you felt your face heat up once again, and you opened your eyes to give him a suspicious look. "What... Does this mean?" You questioned.

The blonde let out a laugh, before placing a hand on your shoulder. "Now  _you're_ being the oblivious one." He teased. "It  _means_ I feel the same way,  _dork._ "

"You're... You're being serious?" You said a bit quietly. "You're not just doing this as some kind of prank? Or just doing it so I don't feel bad?"

"Of course i'm not!" Kaminari gasped in an over-exaggerated shocked tone. "You really think i'm that kind of person?" He pouted, removing his hand from your shoulder to cross his arms.

"You pull pranks all the time." You stated in a monotone voice. "Remember when you snuck into my dorm while I was sleeping and I woke up to you asleep beside me?"

"That should be even more proof that I like you!" Kaminari insisted.

You sighed. Yeah, that's true. As you've stated before, he did flirt with a lot of girls; but he would never go  _that_ far unless he had a good reason. "I guess you're right." You sighed in defeat, earning an excited hop from Kaminari.

"This is  _exciting,_ " The boy chirped. "Now I get to brag that I have the cutest girlfriend in the world!"

You smirked, getting an idea. "Who says I want to be your girlfriend?" You asked sarcastically, but Kaminari didn't catch on to the bluff. His bright expression disappeared and he looked at you with a genuinely hurt expression.

"You... You said- Wait, what?" He stared at you in confusion and disappointment.

" _Who's oblivious now?_ " You teased before moving forward to wrap your arms around him in a hug. "I was kidding, idiot. Of course I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Kaminari relaxed in your arms before sliding his own arms around your body. "Don't scare me like that." He grumbled, resting his chin on the top of your head. "Now, lets get back to the dorms so I can-"

"No way! Kaminari got a girlfriend before  _me?_ " Without moving out of the hug, you both turned your heads to see Mineta, Mina and Asui standing not far away. Mineta's eyes were watering; of course, he had been the one to speak. " _Not fair!_ I'm a lot more handsome than he is! I should be getting all the ladies, not him!"

"Maybe if you weren't so desperate all the time, you'd have a girlfriend, *ribbit.*" Asui stated bluntly. Mineta immediately began arguing with the girl, and you heard Kaminari chuckle. "You know, you always could have went for Mineta." He joked, earning a groan from you.

"I'd date one of those Nomu creatures before I dated Mineta."


	3. I'm cold (Bakugou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a suggestion from someone in the comments :') And I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I enjoy getting suggestions, but please, if you DO suggest/request a oneshot, give me a short plot summary so I know exactly what you're wanting! Also, I don't know much about hypothermia or anything like that so I just kind of made some things up as I wrote this. I also made up a random villain for this oneshot so uh, yeah. If you enjoy my oneshots please leave kudos so I know to continue making them!

You stood in a defensive stance beside a few of your classmates; Bakugou, Midoriya, and Kirishima. They were all in their own fighting stances, ready to counter any attacks that might suddenly be launched.

Ahead of you stood a villain; A mask covered his face, and he stood alone, but all four of you knew that regardless of how many of you were going to be fighting against him, he was a dangerous opponent. Neither you nor your classmates knew anything about him or what his quirk was capable of. The only thing you knew about him at all was that he had some sort of ice quirk.  
None of you were really expecting for a situation like this to come about, but here you were. The four of you had been assigned a task to head out and investigate this villain, as he had been causing quite a lot of trouble in the city. Bakugou had suggested that you travel to a less poplated area in hopes of finding the villain himself, rather than running around looking for clues. No one had agreed to the plan, but Bakugou had run off, giving you all no other choice but to run after him.

"Good one, Bakugou," You grumbled, not taking your eyes off the enemy before you. "Aizawa told us to stay out of any fights, and gather intel on this guy before trying to confront him."  
Bakugou smirked, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "I think we should get him off the streets now instead of waiting for him to cause more trouble. We'd have been wasting time running around the middle of the city. Rumors aren't going to help us catch him; Only direct confrontation will."

_I think you just wanted to fight._ You rolled your eyes as you thought this; Bakugou was always hot-headed, and looked for fights anywhere he could find them. Though, he did have a point, you hated to admit; The more time you wasted trying to gather information that could potentially be wrong, the more time you were giving this villain to commit more crimes.

"Maybe we should try and get out of here instead of fighting," Kirishima suggested hesitantly, careful not to say anything to provoke Bakugou even more. "We can go get some of the pro heroes to help us, and-"

"We didn't get our provisional license for nothing, dumbass." Bakugou retorted, glaring over at his red-haired friend. "We got them so we could take on villains like this guy in head-to-head combat without any consequences."

"That's not-" Midoriya began to say something, but Bakugou turned to look at you, interrupting the smaller boy.

"(Y/n), I think you should stay back to avoid getting anyone's way. We can take this guy, easy." His tone was harsh, and you turned your head to glare at him now.  
"But, Bakugou, (Y/n)'s quirk would be a good matchup against this guy." Midoriya spoke up, trying to defend you. "He's an ice-quirk user, and she-"

"Are you brats just going to stand around talking all day?" The villain spat in an irritated, raspy voice. "I thought you came here to arrest me. I want to see if you're all actually as strong as you think you are."

Bakugou tensed up and readied himself to leap forward into battle, but Midoriya stepped in front of him. "Wait, Kacchan. This guy hasn't tried to rush us and attack, so it's clear he's probably going to go for defensive attacks. We have to be careful and think about this before we just-"

"Shut the hell up, nerd." Bakugou shoved Midoriya out of his way, before rushing forward. "(Y/n), like I said, stay out of it!" He called over his shoulder as he rushed towards the villain.   
You let out a sigh as Midoriya followed. Typical Bakugou. You turned to see Kirishima still standing beside you; his eyes were on you, and you could see a glimmer of amusement in his gaze. "You know, he'd never admit it, but the reason he doesn't want you in this fight is because he doesn't want you to get hurt."

You blinked in surprise, before letting out a little huff of disbelief and laughter. "Right, I'll believe you when Bakugou starts being nice, which is literally impossible."

Kirishima shrugged his shoulders, before following after his friends. You watched them, not moving from where you stood. You weren't going to just sit back and be useless, you knew that much; but your quirk was dangerous, even for yourself. You could regulate temperatures around you, though it was mainly just heat; You could heat up the air around you from a mile away, but if you weren't careful, it could do a lot of damage to your own body. To do this, you amplified your body heat and then dispersed it into the surrounding air, but that usually meant that if you used too much, your body could temporarily, or permanently, shut down due to the lack of internal heat. You could use it safely to a certain extent, but it still exhausted you after.

_I need to find a weakness in this guy's quirk_. You thought as you watched the fight carry on. The villain's attacks are almost like Todoroki's, but they seemed to be more precise; And, he could create shards of ice from thin air and shoot them towards an enemy. So far, none of your friends had been able to land a single hit on him.

Suddenly, Bakugou managed to come from behind the villain while he was focused on countering an attack from Midoriya; He set off an explosion from his hand, causing the villain to whip around and create a small barrier of ice, barely countering the attack. The heat from the explosion seemed to slow him down for a moment, as he stumbled back and straighten his mask.

That's when you realized his weakness; _Heat!_ Your eyes widened. It looks like I was made to participate in this fight. You smirked as you made your way into an allyway, careful not to be seen by anyone that was participating in the battle. All you had to do was get close enough to the villain to concentrate your quirk on him, without hurting your friends with it. If you could find an opening, you could rush in and grab him and use your quirk before he had a chance to fight back.

You made your way around the allyway, and back onto another side of the buildings, so that you were in direct line with the villain, who was still focused on countering attacks from your three classmates.

_Come on,_ You silently willed them to give you an opening. As soon as they all had his attention directed away from where you hid, you could easily rush in and grab him. You tensed up as you saw Midoriya cast a glance in your direction; You knew he had seen you, but his eyes gleamed with understanding.

The green-haired boy launched another attack on the villain from one side; the opposite side of where you were, causing the masked-man to turn his back to you in order to counter. The counter was successful, but you knew Midoriya's true intention was to draw his attention away from you.

Without hesitation, you ran out from the dark alleyway. Before you had gotten too close, you began to use your quirk, heating up the air within a few feet of you, so that it didn't reach your friends; this way, you wouldn't have to worry about the villains quick reflexes when you did grab him.

The villain started to turn around when you heard Bakugou yell your name, but it was too late now; You wrapped your arms around the man, pinning his own arms against his sides as you restrained him.

"What in the-" He gasped in shock at your sudden appearance, and immediately began to struggle; but as the air heated up around you both, his desperate attempts to free himself became weaker. You felt your own body begin to weaken, but you continued to push yourself; With enough heat, this guy would eventually pass out.

Finally, after what seemed like days, the villain went limp in your arms, and you dropped him, hardly able to even support your own weight.

You dismissed your quirk and fell to the ground on your knees as Bakugou, Midoriya and Kirishima rushed over. Bakugou and Kirishima approached the now unconscious villain, while Midoriya rushed to your aid. "(Y/n)!" He gasped, placing a hand on your shoulder. His worried expression worsened when he felt how cold you were, and felt how badly you were trembling.

"You damned idiot," Bakugou hissed at you as he left Kirishima to keep an eye on the villain, his crimson eyes glowing with irritation. "I told you to stay out of it!"

"Not a single one of you managed to get a good hit in," You countered, determined to defend yourself despite your weakened state. "I knocked him out. I'm not useless, you know." You glared back up at Bakugou, who now stood in front of you. For a moment, you thought you saw a glimpse of worry in his eyes, but you knew your eyes were probably just playing tricks on you.

"If it weren't for her, Kacchan," Midoriya stood up, his usually nervous and passive tone now non-existent as he defended you. "We would've been here fighting for hours until a pro showed up to help."  
You expected the blonde to snap back with a smart response, but he said nothing as he grunted and walked back over to the passed out villain. You felt a small glimmer of satisfaction, but it was short-lived. Your vision became blurry as the lack of body heat started to take effect on you. As you fell over onto the ground and began to slip out of consciousness, you heard the voice you least expected to hear call out for you in a panicked tone.

***

"The amount of body heat she dispersed was too much," You heard the faint voice of Recovery Girl as you began to wake up, your body almost completely numb. "I can heal phsycial wounds, but this isn't that; I can't heal damage like this."

"Then what can be done to help her?" The familiar voice of Todoroki responded as you tried to get a grip on what was going on.

"She has mild hypothermia throughout her entire body; not enough to cause any permanent damage, but we have to be careful about how fast we try to warm her up." Recovery Girl explained. "We have to-"

"If it's just the lack of body heat that's the problem, then turn the heat up in here to as high as it will go." To your surprise, Bakugou was there too, and he was as impatient and pushy as usual.  
"You didn't let me finish." Recovery Girl responded in an irritated tone. "If we try to heat her up too quickly, it will harm her body more than it'll help it. She will need some time to recover, so I suggest that you don't come in here to bother her too much."

With that, you heard footsteps leaving the room. You started to open your eyes, but you heard more movement near you, and you heard Midoriya's voice, along with Bakugou's. They were both still in the room.

"She's too damned brave." Bakugou muttered; His aggressive tone was still there, but so was a deep tone of regret. "I shouldn't have led us out there to fight that guy."

Was he really taking the blame for your injury? You forced yourself to stay still so that they thought you were still asleep. You'd never expect Bakugou to admit a mistake like that.

"That's true," Midoriya agreed, earning an irritated grunt from Bakugou. "But, it's thanks to both you and her that we caught that villain and got him into custody. The pro's have been looking for him for months. Besides, Recovery Girl says she's going to be fine, and there won't be any permanent damage."

The pair was quiet for a long moment, before Midoriya let out a sigh. "I have to meet up with Iida and Uraraka to help them with a project. Don't blame yourself too much, alright?"

Bakugou didn't respond as you heard Midoriya leaving the room, the door closing behind him. You took in a deep, quiet breath as you prepared yourself; Normally, you'd be glad to tease Bakugou over what you had just heard him admit, but the worry and regret in his voice had been genuine.

You let out a small groan as you slowly stretched, trying to seem as optimistic as you could as you opened your eyes; Bakugou slightly jumped in surprise as he noticed you waking up. "That's the best sleep I've had in ages," you stated, giving him a small grin. "I should do that more often."

"No, actually," Bakugou growled quietly as he walked to stand beside the hospital bed. "You should never do it again. You could have been killed."

"Hey, I'm kidding." You stuck your tongue out at him for a moment. "What's with the gloomy attitude? Normally you're all, _I hate everything_ 'y" You horribly mimicked his voice, causing him to scowl. "Cheer up, we caught the villain, and none of us were horribly harmed."

"But look at the state you're in, all because of my stupid idea to go hunt the villain down." Bakugou said firmly, causing you to blink up at him in surprise.   
"Since when did you care about what kind of state i'm in?" You questioned. "Who are you, and what have you done with Bakugou?"

"Idiot," He muttered, avoiding meeting your gaze. "I've always cared. I just have my own ways of showing it."

"Oh, you mean like with Deku? You yell at him because you love him?" You grinned, hoping to get the boy flustered. "I think you two would make a cute couple."

"W-what!?" Bakugou let out a objective puff. "Hell no! I would never date that nerd. Or any other guys for that matter. Besides, even if I were bi or some shit like that, I like someone else."

You felt your heart twist slightly at that last part. He had a crush on someone? Who could it be? You had never really accepted the feelings that you knew you had for Bakugou up until recently, but this made your heart hurt even more for the boy. "Is that so? Who's the special lady?" You cooed, hoping that the pain in your voice wasn't noticeable.

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" Bakugou let out a snort of disbelief. "You really must not be as smart as I thought you were if you think I'm going to-"

"Is it Momo?" You interrupted him, a teasing tone in your voice. "I couldn't really picture you with her, but hey, whatever floats your boat."

"It's not Momo." Bakugou growled.

"Hmm, Asui?" You continued to guess random girls from your class.

"Hell no, not frog gi-"

"Kyoka? Uraraka?" You didn't give him a chance to say much as you continued to name off random girls. "Oh, Deku would be mad if he knew you were crushing on Uraraka. I should tell him-"

"It's _you_ , you dumbass." Bakugou snapped. Clearly, he hadn't meant to say that out loud; his face immediately turned red, and he covered his mouth with one hand.

"me?" You raised an eyebrow in suspicion as you pretended not to believe him. You knew he was being honest; And as much as you wanted to just freeze up and process it, it was just too fun to tease him. "Are you sure you're the real Bakugou?"

"Shut up." Bakugou growled, turning his head to avoid looking at you. "I wasn't going to tell you- I didn't mean to- but I was tired of hearing you rambling on."

Your own face heated up a bit as you went quiet. Suddenly, an idea popped into your head. If it's true that he likes me, then I wonder if he really does have a soft side?

"Listen, I'm going to leave you be. I'll go find Kirishima and the others and hang out with them. If you need anything, call me." He started to head towards the door, but you stopped him.

"Wait!" You said quickly, causing him to stop walking and look back at you over his shoulder. "There... There is one thing."

Bakugou turned to face you, narrowing his eyes questioningly. "What?"

"I'm cold."

The blonde's eye twitched as he stared at you. "What the hell do you want me to do about it? You did this to yourself by overusing your quirk."

"That's not what you said earlier." You grinned, causing him to flinch. "I just want to cuddle, that's all."

You expected him to immediately refuse, but instead he eyed you for a moment. "You do realize that the hospital bed is way too small for both of us, right?"

"Fine, fine." You said in a hurt tone. "I'll just sit in here and freeze since Recovery Girl can't turn the heat up."

"Wait, you were awake that whole time?" His eyes widened as he realized that, if you had been awake, you had heard his short exchange with Midoriya.

"Maybe I was. But i'm still cold." You whined, earning a groan from Bakugou.

He stood there for a moment, before, adding to your surprise, he sighed and walked back over to the edge of the bed. "Move over." He demanded, causing you to blink in confusion.

"Wait, really? You're going to stay here and cuddle with me?" You asked, a bit unsure if he was being serious or not.

"Yes, really. Technically i'm the reason you're in the hospital, so I guess I should try to make up for it. That way I won't owe you anything." He muttered, a light shade of red still dusted on his cheeks.  
You couldn't stop yourself from smiling as you moved over as much as you could to give him some room. Your face heated up even more as he layed down beside you and slid his arms around your torso, pulling you into his chest. You relaxed against him, enjoying the warmth from his own body. "You know, you never struck me as a romantic type." You teased quietly.

"Shut it, before I actually do decide to leave." He mumbled, causing you to giggle softly.

You two lay in silence for a long moment, before you finally built up the courage to say: "I love you, dork."

"I love you too, nerd."


	5. Impossibly adorable (Midoriya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Deku's adorableness is hard to handle for me xD I normally never get attached to main characters, like, at all. But Deku is the absolute best. This was suggested by a reader and i'm really happy with how it turned out :'> Hope you guys enjoy!

Your arms were crossed, and you were muttering things in an irritated tone as you sat in the passenger seat of the car. You were trembling slightly, and you cursed yourself silently at how stupid you had been earlier that day. Your quirk allowed you to heat up the air around you using your own body heat, and it was helpful against quite a few villains, but it left your own body weak and lacking any heat afterwards. If you happened to over-do it, it was extremely dangerous and could be fatal.

You had been trying to defend a random citizen from a low-class villain while out shopping in the city with your mother, and you had over-done it just a little; You had been in worse shape before, but being the usual over-protective type, your mother was forcing you to go to the hospital for a small checkup to ensure that the damage wasn't serious.

"Is this really necessary mom?" You groaned as your mother finally pulled into the hospital, parking the car and looking over at you.

"You know you've done serious damage to your own body before without realizing it," She stated. "I have to be sure that you're going to be alright."

You rolled your eyes as you got out of the car, closing the door behind you. Your legs were weak, and even though it was summer, and it was one of the hottest days of the year, you were freezing. You knew you were fine, but every time you even sneezed after using your quirk, your mother immediately rushed you to the hospital. You couldn't wait to move out into your own place so you could stop being fretted over so much. You loved her, but she was a bit hard to handle sometimes.

As you followed your mother into the hospital, you sat down in a chair while she talked to a woman at the front desk. You kept your arms crossed, pouting slightly as you heard your mother say: "She's injured herself before and almost died from it, is there any way you could keep her over night to be sure the damage isn't serious?"

You glanced over to see the lady at the desk giving your mother a look that said _Are you serious_? But she didn't say anything about the ridiculousness of the situation as she agreed to your mother's wishes. Hopefully your mother wouldn't be staying the night at the hospital with you. Normally, you hated being alone, but the mere fact that she was going to such a ridiculous length over such a small problem irritated you, and right now you'd rather not have her leaning over you all night worrying.

You knew that since the situation wasn't that serious, the doctors probably wouldn't restrict you much, or hook you up to a bunch of IV's. They'd most likely just check your temperature a few times every so often and then release you in the morning; At least, that's what they had done every time for the past 5 times.

As you followed your mother and a doctor down the hall to a hospital room, you stayed quiet. The first time you had come to the hospital over a small situation like this, the doctors had in fact taken it seriously and hooked you up to IV's and things. Now, since you were a regular due to your mother over reacting, they usually just admitted you into a room and left you alone in order to keep your mother happy and avoid any arguments.

As you finally reached the doorway of a room, your mother turned to you. "I have a lot of things to do, so I'll see you in the morning. I'll come to pick you up when they release you, so call me after you're out."

You muttered in understanding before she left, leaving you with the doctor. He smiled awkwardly at you as he rubbed the back of his head. "It must get tiring to come to the hospital every time you so much as cough, huh?"

"Very." You agreed with a sigh. "I'm not a child, I wish she would stop fretting over me so much."

"It's what mothers do, you can't really blame her for worrying." He sighed sympathetically. "Anyway, this is your room. You'll be sharing it with a young boy, about your age."

You tensed up slightly. You hadn't had to share a room with anyone since you had been coming to the hospital, but you knew you didn't really have any other choice. After thanking the doctor, you entered the room and looked around. There were two beds; Yours, which was closest to the window, and another a little closer to the door, where you spotted your "room mate" for the night.

He definitely looked quite young, and his dark green hair was messy as he sat up on his bed. He perked up when he saw you enter, his emerald green eyes wide. "O-oh!" He stammered nervously. "H-hi, I didn't expect someone else to be sharing the room with me."

"I didn't either," You admitted, your gloomy expression disappearing to be replaced with curiosity. The boy had a caste on his right arm, and he looked a little scratched up. You tried not to stare at his adorable expression as you continued. "Honestly, I shouldn't even be here, but my mother brings me every time she thinks I might be sick."

"I know how that feels," He said quietly. He sat in silence for a moment, before he blinked. "Oh! I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way, but you can call me Deku."

"I'm (F/n) (L/n)." You introduced yourself, giving him a friendly smile. "Looks like you're in bad shape. What happened?" You asked cautiously, using a passive tone to let him know that he didn't have to answer if he wasn't comfortable with it.

Deku looked down at his injured arm. "M-my quirk is a little too strong for my own body to handle," He explained carefully, causing you to blink. "It's a power-type, and sometimes if i'm not careful I tend to break some bones using it."

You walked past him to sit on your own bed, and he turned his body slightly so that he was facing you a bit more. "So, technically it's a bone-breaking quirk?" You joked, smirking.

"I guess so," He smiled a bit. "What about you? You said your mom brings you here a lot."

"I'm able to use my own body heat to heat up the air around me, but it rids me of my body heat depending on how much I use it." You shrugged. "I tried to stop a low-ranked villain earlier with it, and kind of over-did it and got cold, so my mom freaked out and brought me here."

Deku blinked in surprise. "That's actually a really cool quirk," He said, his eyes lighting up with interest. "I've never even heard of that kind."

"It's not very common, and it can be useful, but not as useful as most others." You smiled slightly. "It's a hard life when your own quirk damages your body, huh?" You joked again, earning a small chuckle from Deku.

"Yeah, it really is." He sighed softly, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he looked down once again. You were both quiet for a few moments, before he looked back up at you. "So, I take it you come here pretty often?"

Your own face turned a bit red at the way he asked the question. He immediately blushed a deeper red as he realized his mistake. "I d-didn't mean- I just-"

"Yeah, I come here often." You cut him off before he panicked too much, giggling softly.

Deku blinked and relaxed a little. "O-oh," He sighed. "I do too. I'm surprised I haven't seen you here before."

The boy's shy and nervous expression made it hard not to stare at him. You had met a lot of cute guys, and girls in your life, but Deku was an entirely new level of adorable. Suddenly you felt the need to see more of his adorable expressions, so you pushed down the nervous feeling you had and grinned. "Well, now that I know you come here often too, maybe coming here isn't so bad."

You saw Deku tense up, his blush flaring up once again. He looked at you in surprise and blinked. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"If it means i'll get to see you more often, maybe I shouldn't worry about getting injured and having to come here." You explained, causing Deku to look back down in a failed attempt to hide his blush.

Normally, you were pretty quiet and not very outspoken, but at the same time you weren't scared to openly flirt with someone. Normally when you would flirt, it would be with friends and you'd be joking, but you knew that even though you were acting like it was a joke now, that you did feel something for this boy. You wanted to slap yourself for falling for someone you had literally just met not even five minutes ago, but you just continued to keep up the playful banter.

"I-it wouldn't be so bad to see you more often as well." He muttered, but you knew he hadn't meant to say it loud enough for you to hear.

"Then maybe we should meet up sometime once we get out of here." You suggested, causing him to jump in surprise as he realized you had heard him.

"Y-yeah!" His face lit up again, and you smiled warmly at him. Was it even possible for someone to be this cute? You didn't know, but you didn't really care. When you had suggested that you both hang out some time, you expected him to either turn you down, or agree just to avoid hurting your feelings, but you could tell from his tone and his expression that he was genuinely interested.

***

You yawned, stretching your arms above your head as early morning light shone directly into your eyes from the hospital window. You lay still for a little while, trying to pull yourself completely out of your drowsy, half-asleep state. You had stayed up pretty late last night, talking to Deku about a lot of different things, such as your favorite pro heroes, hobbies, and just joking around.

When you had finally woken up enough to move, you rolled over and blinked as you attempted to focus your vision. You saw that the green-haired boy was still sleeping comfortably in his own bed, and you smiled slightly at the view. He was slightly curled up as he snored softly, and you fought the urge to just walk over to him and lay down next to him.

Suddenly you heard your phone ringing; You had turned the volume down so it wouldn't be too loud before you had fallen asleep, to avoid having it wake you or Deku up. You rolled over and grabbed your phone from the table beside you, looking at the screen to find your mother calling. Letting out a sigh, you answered it. She was most likely calling to see if you were ready for her to come pick you up, but for once, you wanted to stay a little longer.

"Hey, mom." You said quietly, careful not to speak too loud.

"Hey, are you ready for me to come get you? Did the doctors say anything was wrong?" She responded.

"They said i'm fine, but I met a new friend and I would like to stay a little longer." You explained, hoping she wouldn't insist on coming to get you to go around doing more shopping with her. "At least until they're released."

Your mother was quiet for a long moment, before she responded in a curious tone. "Is it a boy?" There was a hint of teasing in her voice, and you let out a soft groan.

"Mom, please. Yes, it is." In a quieter tone, you added; "And he's adorable."

"That's great to hear. It's nice to know that you're socializing for once." This earned another groan from you. "Well, just call me when you're ready for me to come get you. Bye, I love you!"

Before you had a chance to respond to your excited mother, she hung up. You rolled your eyes and set your phone back down. Sitting up from your bed, you rubbed your eyes, before turning to see that Deku was beginning to wake up as well. His eyes were heavy with sleep as he blinked, looking over at you.

"Someone was sleeping pretty hard." You grinned over at him, and he gave you a sleepy smile. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," He yawned as he sat up as well, his hair as messy as usual. "As tired as I am, i'm so used to waking up early for school that it just happens."

You muttered in understanding. You had gotten used to waking up early as well, so even when you had barely gotten any sleep, you always got up early. "Anyway," You sighed. "Last night you said you'd probably be going home today. Any idea what time you'll be leaving?"

"Most likely pretty soon," He looked thoughtful for a moment. "As soon as the doctors say it's alright, I'll probably go then. What about you?"

"My mom is pretty busy," You lied, not wanting to mention that you were only staying because you wanted a little more time with him. "So even after I'm released, I'll probably be stuck here for a while."

Deku blinked, his eyes lighting up as if he had just realized something. "Oh! You mentioned last night where you lived. We don't live far from each other, so," He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I-if you want, we can walk home together, and you can stay at my place until your mom can come get you."

You felt your face heat up a bit at his offer. You thought about it for a moment. Your mom would most likely be fine with it, since she wouldn't have to drive as far to pick you up. After a few seconds you smiled slightly and nodded. "That'd be nice," you finally decided. "As long as you think your mom would be okay with it."

Deku nodded, his smile growing a bit. "She'd be glad to have you visiting." He said happily.

***

Finally, about an hour after you both had woken up, you both were released from the hospital. You had texted your mom that you were going to walk home with Deku, and she had responded telling you that it was fine, and she'd be there to pick you up later.

As you both walked out of the hospital, you squinted your eyes a bit from how bright the sun was. "It's hot again today, great." You groaned.

"Don't worry," Deku gave you an encouraging grin. "It's not a horribly long walk, and once we get there we can rest and hang out."

You nodded in agreement. You enjoyed walking normally, but with how hot it had been lately, it was exhausting.  _It'll be worth it._ You decided as you and Deku began walking.

"I think you'd probably get along with my classmates," Deku spoke up. "We should all go out and do something some time." He suggested, his bright expression not wavering. You couldn't help but blush a bit as he gazed at you, waiting for a response.

"That would be fun." You smiled back at him. "I rarely get to go out and do anything with friends, since I don't have many."

"I'd expect someone as cute as you to have a lot of friends." He blurted out, before realizing what he had said. His face immediately turned red, and he covered his mouth. "I-I mean-"

Your face turned even more red at this, but you smirked. "Thanks, but I don't think anyone can beat your own adorableness." You responded, earning a small squeak from Deku as he looked down in a desperate attempt to hide his blush. You didn't think it were possible for him to be more adorable than he already was, but his reaction had proven you wrong.

You were both quiet for a few minutes as you walked, and you noticed Deku looking nervous as if he wanted to say something. You blinked at him. "Is everything okay? I'm sorry if I-" You began to apologize for being too forward, but he cut you off.

"I was just wondering," He quickly said, his blush still very evident on his face as he gave you a determined look. "Are you free tomorrow? I-if you are, would you like to go out and do something with me?"

Your eyes widened at his sudden question.  _Is he asking me out on a date?_ You wondered as you smiled. You hadn't expected that at all. "Of course, I'd love to."

His eyes glittered with excitement at your response, before he put his hand to his mouth as he thought out loud. "B-but what should we do? Go get something to eat, go out on a walk, or-"

"Don't worry, Deku," You giggled softly. "We can figure it out when tomorrow comes. I'm happy with whatever we do as long as we get to spend more time together."

You admired the boy as he nodded in response, his entire being glowing with happiness and determination. As you followed him, you let out a small sigh of happiness. You knew that regardless of what happened between you two from now on, you'd both most likely be very close. This was the beginning of the best relationship of your life. 

 


End file.
